Just Friends
by chrissyhlover
Summary: Julia meets the Jonas Brothers and one of them falls for her. Will she fall for him? Will she deny her feelings and stay with her boyfriend? It's a tough decision and she doesn't have much time. Tour is coming up and he needs to know.
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1: The Meeting

I said goodnight with a kiss and headed inside.

"Wow", I said, "I'm in love".

"How was your date with Jake, Jules?", my mom said. She had just gotten her pyjamas on and was about to head to bed but was getting a drink when I came in.

"Great", I said, "He's great."

"Well I am glad you are happy, he is a really nice boy", she said.

"I know, well it's getting late I am heading to bed." I said

"Ok then good night," she paused, "Wait, actually I meant to tell you something dear", she said stopping me in my tracks.

"Yah?", I replied.

"Well I found out the Jonas Brothers were coming to town and I bought a couple tickets for you and Jane. They are for tomorrow actually, I still can't believe I got Section 4 seats this close to the show, but it's a wonder what E-Bay can do."

"Seriously!?", I screamed, jumping for joy.

"Quiet dear, your brother is asleep." she said

"Sorry", I said, "This is really exciting!" I whispered.

"I haven't gotten to the best part yet", she got quieter, "I got meet and greet passes for after the show."

"Ahhhhhh! Are you serious?!" I screamed even louder.

"What is all the racket?" I had woken up my brother and he came down the stairs while I was jumping around.

"Sorry dear", my mom said, "I was just telling your sister the news about the tickets."

"Oh, well next time be more quiet about it, some of us want to sleep", he said crankily.

"Sorry", I said, "Ok well I am going to try and go to sleep now".

I was so excited I could hardly contain myself. I wanted to jump up and down like crazy and scream to the heavens how happy I was, but I knew if I woke up my brother up again he would beat me up, so I waited for the morning.

I yawned and stretched as I woke up. I couldn't believe it, the Jonas Brothers concert was tonight and I was getting the chance to meet them. As I got out of bed I thought to myself "Had mom told Jane about it? Why hadn't she called?". I headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Good morning dear, how did you sleep?", my mom asked cheerfully as I cam downstairs.

"Great, surprisingly", I replied.

"Well that's good", she said.

"Mom?", I asked, "Did you tell Jane or her parents about the tickets?"

"Oh don't worry about that dear I had called them after I had gotten them, Jane didn't want to call you, I wanted to surprise you, plus you were on your date with Jake", she replied.

"Sweet, I am so excited, is she coming over?", I asked.

"Yes her mother will be dropping her off at around noon", she said.

"Noon? Mom! It's almost 11:30!", I yelled, frantically running around figuring out what to do, "I didn't even shower or anything yet!".

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't think you would mind", she answered.

"Well I do, I will be in the shower", I said.

"Ok dear" said mom.

So I took a shower and Jane was dropped off. Luckily I was dressed and cleaned up before Jane had gotten there. Her mom was late getting off work so she wasn't dropped off until 1pm. Me and Jane hung out and my mom took us to the concert.

"Have fun girls, behave, I will be back around 11, you have two hours backstage?" she asked.

"Yes mom, two hours, don't worry, you can take your time" I said. Mom rolled her eyes and drove out.

"This is so exciting I cannot believe we get to meet the Jonas Brothers!", yelled Jane.

"I know I am totally in love with Kevin, he is great", I sighed.

"Stop daydreaming and let's go", Jane grabbed me and we headed inside.

"This place is huge", I said. I looked around at the huge stage and marvelled at the size of the stadium itself.

"Wow, this would be amazing to sing here, I totally wish I could do this someday", I said, still looking around the place as we sat down.

"You will", said Jane, "You have an amazing voice."

"You think so?", I replied, "I wish someone other than just my friends would notice, like some big time record deal person or something." Jane gave me a hard look.

"Not that I don't value my friends opinions too." I said looking back at her.

"The show starts in like two minutes!", I yelled.

"I know!" Jane said back.

We both screamed like crazy and a few minutes later the show began. They started by saying that it was their last show of the tour and were really grateful to the fans and they sang a couple songs. Me and Jane sang and danced like crazy we knew every word to every song by heart and were singing so off key, even if I do have a great voice, it was a lot of fun anyways. The show continued with great songs, intermissions in the middle and some great jokes and even a sad moment when Nick sang "A Little Bit Longer" I have to admit, I did tear up. The show finished and the girls were ready to go backstage.

"Oh my gosh, we are about to meet the Jonas Brothers!", I said,

"I know Jules, you said it about ten time already", she replied, annoyed.

"I know but we are about to meet the Jonas Brothers!", I said again

Jane just rolled her eyes and grabbed and pulled me towards the backstage entrance. A big security guard was standing in front of the door.

"Hi, we're the girls who won the meet and greet backstage with the Jonas Brothers", Jane said

"Ok then, I will let them know you are here", he replied

"He seems a lot nicer than he looks", I said as he left

"Yah I know", she replied

He came back to the door.

"You ladies can go right in" he said as he motioned towards the open door

"Thanks", Jane said as we walked in.

"Ok, where are they?", I said eagerly looking around for them

"Calm down Julia, they will be here in a min--", Jane paused and started to look like she was just hit over the head with something.

"Jane? Jane, are you okay?" I said as I waved my hand in front of her face. "Jane?" I said again.

"Hi", a familiar voice said.

I turned around and saw three very good looking boys there, who were of course the Jonas Brothers and I started to look like Jane.

"Are you ok?", Kevin said

"You're..You're.." I stuttered

"Yah I'm Kevin and you are?"

"I'm..I'm…" I started to forget my name for a second and Jane snapped me out of it. "I'm Julia", I shook his hand

"I'm Jane", said Jane.

"We are really glad to have you here, did you enjoy the show?", asked Nick.

"Of course, how couldn't we, it was awesome", I said.

"Well thanks, we really appreciate that", said Joe.

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I was standing right next to Kevin Jonas. He looked really good. But I had to be careful. I already had the best boyfriend in the world, I wasn't about to ruin that. I really wanted to have fun tonight though.

"So how old are you girls?", Joe asked.

"I'm 18 and Jane is 16", I replied.

"Cool, cool. So where are you guys from?" Nick asked.

"We are from here actually, so it wasn't too far to drive", Jane replied.

"We had a ton of fun, we were jumping and dancing like crazy", I said

"Well that's a good thing, I think we saw you", said Joe.

"Really? Well, it's possible, we were in the fourth section front row", Jane said

"Yah I think it was you, you were jumping and then you tripped and a security guy caught you and gave you a warning?", Joe asked

"Yah, unfortunately, that was me, I got a tad bit carried away", I said

"You think?", Joe said sarcastically

I smiled at him and he smiled back. These boys looked so good but I had to resist. My boyfriend thought I was just meeting them, he had no idea I was hanging out with them for two hours. I need to work on the honesty thing in relationships. I hope he doesn't call and ask mom anything. Maybe I should call him, yah I think I will do that.

"Can you guys excuse me a minute? I need to make a quick call", I said

"Yah, no problem", Kevin said

"Thanks", I said

I dialled the number and it took a minute but then he answered.

"Hey Jules, what's up?", is what I got

"Not a lot", I answered.

"How was the concert?", he asked.

"Pretty great, me and Jane had a ton of fun", I replied

"Well do you need a ride home or anything?", he asked

"No, we're ok, mom called and said she would be a bit late", I had to think of some kind of excuse quickly to keep him from calling the house.

"Oh how come?", he asked. He was asking a lot of questions. We're my answers not good enough for him?

"Umm…she is stuck in traffic.", I crossed my fingers hoping he would believe me.

"Oh, I see, well I was going to take you out after the concert", he said

Darn it! How can one guy be so sweet. I felt so bad, but this was a once in a lifetime chance to meet them. Should I tell him the truth? Maybe it's the best thing to do. I mean honesty is the best policy. Fine, I guess I will tell him.

"I'm sorry, but my mom didn't only get tickets but she got meet and greet passes to meet them afterwards for a couple hours so we will be here for a couple hours with them, but don't worry, I won't do a thing, I promise, I love you and would never do that even if it's the Jonas Brothers", I said quickly and crossed my fingers again and hoped he wouldn't hate me.

"Don't worry Jules, I trust you, you know, you could have told me this before", he said.

"I thought you would get jealous", I replied

"I trust you completely, don't worry", he said

"Well that's a relief, I feel better, I will call you when I get in?", I said

"Alright then", he said, "I love you"

"I love you too, bye" I said

I felt so much better. That honesty thing really works. I will have to remember to use it more often. So I headed back to where they were hanging out. They were all just sitting and talking as I walked back in.

"So, was that your boyfriend", Joe asked with a funny look on his face

"It was actually", I answered. As I said that I saw Kevin's face fall. I felt bad, but I loved Jake, I wouldn't do that to him. Plus it wasn't like I was even going to see these guys again, well I didn't think I was going to.


	2. Just Friends or not?

_Chapter 2: Just Friends_

_We sat and talked with them for a couple of hours. The time flew by, we talked about music, movies, and sports. I had an argument with Nick for about five minutes about the Red Sox and Yankees but of course, I won. The girl always wins, even when it comes to sports._

"_Wow, it looks like it__'__s time to head out Jules, your mom will probably be waiting__"__, Jane said_

"_Yah, well it was really nice meeting you guys, see you later__"__ I said quickly as I tried to leave before they could say anything._

"_Wait, we wanted to get your numbers, wanted to know if you ever wanted to hang out. Our tour is over so we have a bit of free time__"__, Nick said_

"_You remember I have a boyfriend right? You did get that part?__"__, I said_

"_Don__'__t worry, we can all just be friends and hang out can__'__t we?__"__, Nick asked hopefully as he looked at Jane_

"_Yah, I suppose that could work__"__, I said_

_So they all put each other__'__s numbers in their cell phones and said goodbye. _

"_Well that was amazing__"__, said Jane excitedly_

"_You like him don__'__t you?__"__, I asked_

"_How could you not!?__"__, she said, __"__He was cute, funny and smart too.__"__ She said._

"_Well I am glad.__"__, I said._

"_I think Kevin really likes you__"__, she said. _

"_Well, I have a boyfriend, so I can__'__t really do anything about that, we have to just stay friends.__"__, I said _

"_I know, I know__"__, she said, __"__but you should see how he looked at you__"_

"_Ok, thank you, he is really cute, but I could never cheat on Jake, he is so sweet, and caring, funny, smart and let__'__s not forget he--__"__ I was interrupted_

"_He looks good too, I know, you always say that__"__, she said_

"_Sorry, but it__'__s true__"__, I looked at her and then started to laugh. We laughed as we walked to the car._

"_Hey girls how was the concert?__"__, mom asked._

_Me and Jane started talking at the same time, at a very high decibel. My mom plugged her ears._

"_I__'__m sorry I even asked__"__, she said to herself as we kept talking, while getting louder._

_We got home and Jane slept over that night. We barely even slept. We talked all night about the concert and talking with the Jonas Brothers afterwards. We didn__'__t sleep till about 4am and woke up at about 9am to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I had the __'__SOS__'__ chorus as my ring tone._

"_Who the heck is that at this hour__"__, I said as I scrambled to find my phone_

_I looked through the mess of my room with my clothes and Jane__'__s clothes piled all over the place as Jane pulled the covers over her head._

"_Make it stop__"__, she yelled._

"_I am trying to find it__"__, I said._

_We were both very cranky, it was too early to be getting up. Especially considering the hour we went to sleep._

"_Here it is__"__, I said. Without even looking I answered._

"_What!?__"__, I yelled._

"_Hey Julia it__'__s Kevin.__"__, said Kevin_

"_Oh my goodness I am so sorry, we woke up to the sound of my cell phone and we haven__'__t had nearly enough sleep__"__, I said apologizing_

"_That__'__s ok, we were just wondering if you guys wanted to hang out with us today__"__, he asked._

"_Umm, sure, we would love to, when exactly?__"__ I asked_

"_Umm, maybe after lunch we could come pick you up?__"__ he said_

"_Well could we just stay at my house? I am sure my mom wouldn__'__t mind, I think she wants me to watch my brother__"__, I replied_

"_Yah that__'__s fine__"__, he said, __"__it would be cool to meet your family__"__._

"_O yah__"__, I said sarcastically, __"__they are grrreeatt__"__._

"_Be quiet!__"__, Jane yelled, __"__I need my beauty sleep__"_

"_You know I am talking to the Jonas Brothers right Jane?__"__ , I asked_

"_I don__'__t care if your talking to the President and he needs saving__"__, she said, __"__I need sleep.__"_

"_Whatever__"__, I said, __"__So around noon?__"_

"_Yah that sounds good, talk to you later__"__, I said._

"_Bye__"__, he said_

_I hung up the phone and sat back on my bed. Jane fell right back to sleep and I laid back. I tried not to fall asleep because I knew I would sleep too late. I turned on the tv. My eyelids were heavy but I tried to stay awake. I sat up but it didn__'__t work I had fallen asleep. _

"_Wake up sleepy head__"__, Jane said as she hit me with the pillow, __"__It__'__s getting late.__"_

"_Huh, what?__"__, I was barely awake_

"_It__'__s almost noon, they will be here soon__"__, she said as she hit me again._

"_Seriously!? I didn__'__t mean to sleep that long__"__, I said as I jumped up. I frantically ran around my room trying to change and put on my makeup at the same time._

"_Relax Jules, it__'__s not like your trying to impress them or anything__"__, said Jane_

_I stopped. I thought to myself that maybe she was right, I have a boyfriend, I don__'__t need to impress them. They are just boys, plus, they leave soon, I won__'__t see them again._

"_You__'__re right__"__, I replied. I calmed myself down and put on my favourite jeans, my green pullover and pink camisole with my awesome rainbow socks. I fixed my makeup, played with my hair and I was good to go._

"_Honey!__"__, my mom called, __"__You have some friends here!__"_

"_Thanks mom, we will be down in a second!__"__, I replied._

"_This is so exciting, who knew that we would be hanging out with the Jonas Brothers__"__, said Jane as we headed downstairs._

"_Hey guys__"__, I said as I came down, __"__How are you?__"_

"_Great, how are you this morning Jane?__"__, asked Nick, __"__You didn__'__t sound that great earlier.__"_

_Jane turned red and put her head down._

"_I didn__'__t think he heard that__"__, whispered Jane to me._

"_Sorry__"__, I said, __"__my phone can get loud sometimes__"_

"_I__'__m fine__"__, she replied to Nick_

"_Sorry you had to hear that__"__, I said_

_Jane slapped me._

"_Shut up__"__, she said_

"_Whatever__"__, I said right back at her_

"_Honey are you going to introduce me to these nice young men?__"__, my mother asked._

"_Mom this is Nick, Joe, and Kevin, guys this is my mom__"__, I said_

"_Nice to meet you__"__, said Nick_

_My mother shook their hands and greeted each other. I think she liked them, I hoped she would. I mean, why would I care, I__'__m not going to see them after today. Little did I know, that was not the case._

"_So , why would you guys want to hang out with us?__"__, I asked._

"_Don__'__t ask questions Jules just take what you get__"__, Jane said as she smiled at Nick._

"_I was just asking__"__, I replied._

"_Well I just made some lunch, how about you join us?__"__, my mother asked_

"_I wondered what smelled so good__"__, said Joe_

"_Well it__'__s just grilled cheese sandwiches__"__, I said._

"_Well it smells good nonetheless__"__, he said_

"_Well then, come on then__"__, I said_

_My mom served us some food and we sat and hung out for a bit and then the phone rang._

"_Hello__"__, I said as I answered the phone trying to get away from Joe throwing grapes at me randomly._

"_Hey, what__'__s up?__"__, it was Jake on the other end._

"_Hey, not a lot just hanging out, you?__"__, I asked as I motioned for them to leave_

"_Nick likes Jane!__"__, yelled Joe as they didn__'__t even see me telling them to go._

"_Joe!__"__, yelled Nick_

_Joe laughed as Nick tried to tackle him, I put my hand over the phone and yelled._

"_Guys, I said leave please!__"_

"_Well then__…__no need to get snippy__"__, said Joe._

"_Who was that?__"__, asked Jake_

"_Oh, just some friends__"__, I replied as I continued to motion them out, and they finally left._

"_I see__"__, he said, __"__well tonight I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, I have a surprise for you, you need to dress up though__"_

"_Really?! I will definitely be there__"__, I replied, extremely excited_

"_I will pick you up around, say..7?__"__, he asked_

"_That__'__s perfect, I will be ready__"__, I said_

"_Great, see you then, love you__"__, he said_

"_I love you too__"__, I whispered in case they were listening in, __"__bye__"__. I hung up and came in the room and there they were, listening in, just as I had suspected_

"_Guys!__"__, I yelled, __"__Can I not have some privacy?__"_

"_Ooohh, I love you too, bye__"__ said Joe, mocking me of course. _

"_Oh be quiet__"__, I replied as I chased him down the stairs when he ran into a room and locked the door._

"_Joe you can__'__t hide in there forever__"__, I said_

"_I can if I want to__"__, he answered_

"_Well if you insist__"__, I said, __"__But I am going back upstairs and I am turning out all the lights__"_

"_I__'__m not afraid of the dark__"__, Joe said_

"_Ok then__"__, I said as I turned off the lights and hid in the closet next to the stairs._

"_Julia?__"__, I heard Joe come out of the room, he started to walk back up the stairs and when I saw him coming I opened the door and jumped right at him. He screamed like a girl and ran. No I__'__m just kidding, he did scream but not like a girl and when he did everyone else came running to see what was up._

"_Haha, I totally got you, you were really scared__"__, I said still laughing_

"_I was not scared__"__, he said trying to think of something to say, __"__I was__…__startled__"__, is what he came up with_

"_Startled?__"__, asked Kevin?_

"_Yah__"__, said Joe_

"_Well you looked pretty scared to me, and you look a little pale__"__, I said as I leaned in to look closer_

"_Whatever guys, let__'__s go back upstairs shall we?__"__, said Joe_

"_Sure__"__, I said._

_As we walked back up the stairs I tapped Joe and he jumped a bit. He denies it still but you know how it is with guys, they don__'__t admit to things like being scared by a girl, but it was fun._


End file.
